Orquestra Vazia
by Sass Yuu
Summary: As pessoas disseram que eles nunca iriam se dar bem, que um não aguentaria a presença do outro por mais de 10 minutos. Mas apenas com o roçar dos lábios, eles iriam contradizer tudo o que sempre acharam. Mesmo que essa felicidade não dure muito. SasuNaru.


**Essa história possuí conteúdo Yaoi (Homem x Homem). Não gosta, não leia.**

*** *** ***

Ato Um – Os Opostos se Atraem

"Eu estou te dizendo, é só porque ele tem alguns probleminhas". "Daí por isso que ele é tratado de forma tão especial." – Exclamou o moreno, com curiosos triângulos vermelhos em ambas as bochechas, meio mal-humorado.

"Primeiramente, Kiba..." – Reclamou a estranha menina de cabelos rosados. – "Sasuke-kun não tem 'alguns probleminhas'. Ele tem problemas cardíacos. Segundo, ele não é tratado bem por sua doença, mas sim porque é um bom aluno. O melhor deles, na verdade. Então não me venha com essas suas crises de invejinha, sim?".

Não eram nem 7h AM, e a sala de aula já estava um alvoroço. As pessoas que ali acompanhavam a discussão improdutiva entre aqueles dois alunos se limitaram apenas a observar.

Mesmo com toda aquela barulheira, aquela manhã de primavera parecia mais aconchegante. Não apenas pelas flores de cerejeira que dançavam ao roçar com o vento, e nem pelo cantar dos canários que compus iam discretamente a trilha sonora daquele sol, que parecia ainda mais inocente com o contraste das árvores cor-de-rosa, fazendo apenas pequenas luzes serem responsáveis pela iluminação da sala. Aquela manhã era exclusivamente especial, todos sabiam. Mas ninguém tinha certeza do por quê. Ainda.

De repente, tudo se silenciou, exceto pela melodia dos pássaros.

A porta havia sido aberta sido aberta lentamente, não reproduzindo quase nenhum ruído. E mesmo assim, qualquer um poderia responder quem estava entrando no recinto, mesmo sem nem olhá-lo. Se era pelo cheiro, pelo jeito de caminhar, pelo ar intimidador ou até mesmo pela beleza rara, ninguém saberia dizer.

Enquanto o rapaz fechava a porta atrás de si e caminhava até sua mesa, todos apenas acompanharam-no com o olhar. Arrastou sua cadeira e sentou-se, apoiando o queixo sem uma das mãos, olhando além da janela. Só aí então que o barulho voltou, mas não o som infernal de antes, mas sim pequenos sussurros.

A garota de cabelos rosa se aproximou.

"Bom dia, Sasuke-kun." – Disse, timidamente, esperando alguma reação.

Sasuke não desviara o olhar, não se mexeu, não fez outra expressão facial, apenas resmungou de maneira quase impossível de se ouvir um "Bom dia", o suficiente para fazer a menina ganhar o dia.

Agora já eram quase 7:30 AM, e a sala começara à encher e entre a multidão estava o professor, que com alguma dificuldade conseguiu a atenção da classe.

"Muito bem, filhotes." – Começou, olhando em volta. – "Hoje nós teremos um novo amiguinho. Pode entrar." – Fez um sinal para a porta, que logo em seguida se abriu, revelando um menino um tanto fora do comum. O cabelo loiro contrastava ainda mais à pele levemente morena e os olhos azuis. Os primeiros botões da camiseta estavam abertos, mostrando um colar de prata, e a calça larga lhe dava mais charme.

Algumas meninas suspiraram, outras apenas ficaram vermelhas, e, por fim, o restante lhe lançou olhares cheios de segundas intenções.

O garoto caminhou até o centro do pedestal, onde pegou um giz e escreveu seu nome na lousa. Depois se virou e fez uma reverência.

"Prazer, meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. E eu adoro qualquer coisa que faça com que eu me mexa."

"Ahn, certo, Uzumaki-san...Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi e eu serei seu professor. Pode se sentar ali, ao lado de Hinata." – E apontou para uma carteira vazia, onde ao lado havia uma garota bonita, de cabelos azulados e olhos cinzas, levemente violetas. Hinata se envergonhou quase que instantaneamente.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto caminhava até sua mesa, deu uma olhada nos outros rostos. Interessou-se levemente no rapaz de cabelos negros no canto da sala, mas não deixou transparecer.

O resto da aula continuou normalmente e o sol agora parecia mais intenso. Os pássaros já haviam acabado de cantar fazia certo tempo, mas logo foi substituído pelo ruído do vento.

Aquela manhã era exclusivamente especial.

Mas Sasuke ainda não havia percebido isso.

*** *** ***

Na hora do almoço, todos na sala se amontoaram na mesa de Naruto.

Sasuke apenas se levantou e foi até a porta. Quando tocou na maçaneta, sentiu uma mãe em seu ombro. Encarou os dedos morenos ao canto dos olhos e só então desviou a atenção para o loiro, que por sua vez, sorria.

"Olá!" – Disse Naruto, ainda com o sorriso bobo nos lábios. – "Meu nome é Naruto, e qual é o seu?".

O moreno deu uma última checada no rosto do Uzumaki e depois desviou sua atenção para a mão que ainda repousava em seu ombro, tirando-a rapidamente. Retornou o olhar para a porta, girando a maçaneta, quando mais uma vez sentiu algo lhe impedindo. Mas dessa vez a mesma mão que lhe tocou delicadamente seus ombros o puxara, e o girou, tombando Sasuke com certa violência na porta, o que fizera o Uchiha soltar um leve gruninho de dor e perder um pouco o ar. Porém Naruto conseguiu o que desejara: Seus olhares se fixaram um no outro.

O loiro estava sério enquanto prensava o outro contra a porta, depositando ali alguma força.

"O que você está fazendo, imbecil?" – Perguntou o maior, com impaciência.

"Ora, então o mal-educado favorito da sala resolveu se manifestar? Vou te dizer, se você não tivesse essa carinha de princesa, seria mais um mal-comido por aí."- Naruto apertou mais o pulso de Sasuke, mas só depois percebeu que fora inútil quando o mesmo punho que julgou segurar com força o acertou em cheio, fazendo-o voar.

Sasuke respirava com certa dificuldade e suando pôs uma das mãos no peito, observando o loiro em sua tragetória.

"Posso ate ter uma cara de princesa... Mas pelo menos não sou um imbecil forçante que toma bomba e faz bronzeamento artificial." – Respondeu-o, ofegante.

Naruto se recuperou rapidamente, limpando o sangue que escorria em sua boca. Há esta altura, já havia se formado uma platéia ao redor deles.

"Essa é minha cor natural de pele, Teme, e eu não uso bomba!"

"É, todos dizem isso, Dobe."

O Uzumaki ficou ainda mais furioso e correu em direção ao maior. Sasuke se preparou para contra-atacar quando sentiu uma dor aguda no peito. Gemeu dolorosamente, e por impulso, colocou uma das mãos na boca e outra novamente no peito. Suava horrores e o loiro diminui a velocidade e se agachou perto do moreno. Estendeu a mão, perguntando se estava tudo bem.

"Não me toque!" – Gritou o Uchiha, para logo em seguida invadir-lhe uma crise violenta de tosse. Naruto virou-se para os outros alunos e mandou alguém buscar ajuda. O moreno continuava tossindo e dessa vez parecia que estava cuspindo alguma coisa. O loiro voltou sua atenção à Sasuke, quando percebeu manchas vermelhas nas mãos pálidas, que pingavam no chão de tempos em tempos.

De repente, o Uchiha parou de emitir sons. Deu uma última olhada em Naruto, antes de perder a consciência.

*** *** ***

Abriu os olhos devagar, se acostumando com a claridade. Sentou-se na cama, enquanto suas mãos massageavam a própria cabeça, tentando amenizar a dor. Céus, o que havia acontecido?

"Ah, então a bela adormecida acordou, hm?"

Sasuke olhou para o lado e viu Naruto sentado em uma cadeira, observando-o.

"O-o que faz aqui? Que horas são?"

"Bom, foram ordens da diretora que eu o esperasse acordar para então nós cumprirmos nossa punição, conseqüência de nossa pequena luta na sala de aula. Quero dizer, 'nossa' uma vírgula, só eu quem saiu socado. Quando fui te dar o troco, você inventou de ter um ataque e desmaiar em meia à uma poça de sangue que você mesmo criou. E por isso, tive que, além de trazê-lo para a enfermaria, ainda trocar a sua blusa. Você dá bastante trabalho, Teme. Ah! E são quase 16:00 PM."

O moreno demorou um pouco para processar as informações e aos poucos sua memória foi voltando.

"Hn." – Resmungou Sasuke.

"Você é bem irritante, não?" – Naruto se conteve para não pular no pescoço do mais velho mordendo o lábio inferior.

"E quais foram as nossas punições?"

"Bom, a Tsunade-baachan, a diretora, nos mandou arrumar todas as classes do 1º ano depois das aulas durante uma semana." – O Uzumaki refletiu um pouco. – "Quantas salas de 1º ano existem aqui?".

"Dez." – Disse o maior se levantando e calçando os sapatos. – "Já que as aulas terminam às 15:00 PM, podemos começar agora para terminarmos antes das 19:00 PM."

"Tem razão."

Sasuke terminou de amarrar seu cadarço e caminhou até a porta, sendo acompanhado por Naruto.

*** *** ***

Às 18:30 PM a escola se assemelhava à um cenário de filme de terror. Os dois estavam quase terminando. Já que no total eram 10 salas, eles decidiram dividir, 5 para cada. Naruto fora deixar o lixo no térreo e voltou a subir as escadas, procurando pelo moreno. Após vários gritos pronunciando "Teme!", "Vamos logo embora, princesa!" e "Esta brincadeira já perdeu a graça!", o loiro ouviu um som quase inaudível, embora relaxante. O Uzumaki então seguiu a melodia e seu destino final foi à sala de música. Abriu a porta devagar, sem produzir nenhum ruído, e não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando viu Sasuke sentado à janela, de olhos fechados, enquanto seus dedos, habilidosamente, reproduziam aquela música encantadora no velho violino da escola.

Tal como o como o começo do dia, aquela noite se tornou ainda mais inesquecível. Aquela música sem ritmo, improvisada pelo maior, com 'dó-ré-mi' inventado fez Naruto se sentir embriagado por aquela canção. Por Sasuke. A sala tornou-se um palco, o violino antigo parecia reproduzir o som de toda uma banda e o crepúsculo se transformou no holofote. No mundo inteiro, só o moreno conseguia fazer aquela mágica. A magia de transformar a humilde sala de música, em uma orquestra. Uma orquestra que só possuía uma pessoa. Uma orquestra vazia.

E então Naruto percebeu que a música havia terminado e que o moreno o encarava. O crepúsculo desapareceu e a noite tomou o seu lugar, tornando tudo escuridão a não ser pelos feixes lunares que adentravam discretamente na sala. Sasuke se levantou e guardou o instrumento. O loiro apenas se aproximou da janela onde o moreno estava anteriormente e observou a lua, sentindo a brisa gélida acariciar-lhe o rosto. Logo o Uchiha se juntou a ele.

"Foi uma bela música." – Comentou o Uzumaki.

"Hn." – O maior encarou o chão.

"Sabe, Teme..." – Sasuke o olhou. – "Eu já percebi.".

"Percebeu o quê, Dobe?"

"Que você se comporta como um garoto triste, abaixando a cabeça e evitando olhares. Eu consigo enxergar através dos teus olhos frios." - Naruto fez uma longa pausa, escolhendo as palavras certas para usar. – "E você teme ao máximo que enxerguem através dessa tua armadura. Bom, posso usar uma metáfora? É como você segurasse com todas as forças a mão ao seu lado, pensando que tudo irá terminar antes de começar. As regras que todos usam jamais lhe foram ensinadas, como espera aprender por si só? Quieto de cabeça baixa, você pede para que todos se calem, nada iria mudar o que você sente. Chutando todas as pedras que vê pelo chão como se não se importasse e ainda diz 'Não, eu não me importo'. Olhando para o nada, você se despede e retorna, apenas para dizer 'Olá' e voltar ao nada.".

Sasuke não pode deixar de arregalar os olhos, levemente boquiaberto.

"Mas, como você...?" – Sussurrou o moreno.

"Bom..." – Disse o loiro sorrindo. – "Posso saber seu nome agora?".

O maior se surpreendeu com a pergunta e sorriu levemente.

"É fato que você fica bem melhor assim, Teme." – Cochichou o Uzumaki apenas para que ambos escutassem e Sasuke desta vez soltou uma gargalhada discreta, porém gostosa, _divertida_, fechando os olhos e logo os abrindo novamente. Aquele som com certeza era tão bom quanto à melodia do violino.

"Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. E é melhor você não se acustumar com essa cena."

"Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça."

*** *** ***

Os dias foram passando, tornando Sasuke e Naruto mais íntimos. Todos os dias daquela semana, ambos almoçaram juntos e conheceram mais um do outro. Algumas garotas até chegaram a pensar que os dois estavam namorando, perguntando à Naruto se estavam realmente. E mesmo que o loiro insistisse que não, as garotas continuavam infernizando-o. Ouvindo isso, Sasuke apenas ria enquanto fazia a faxina após as aulas. Logo havia chegado sexta e já havia se passado ¾ do dia, quando os dois terminaram de limpar todas as 10 salas.

"Sabe, Dobe..."

"Hm?" – Naruto se levantou e pôs a observá-lo de costas.

"Eu estive pensando no que você me disse na segunda." – Suspirou. – "E você me fez ver o quão habilmente eu me uni à armas de defesa. Entenda, para mim tanto meninos quanto meninas se aproximavam de mim por interesse, só pela minha aparência ou popularidade. A distância que eu criei entre mim e o mundo, você a quebrou em apenas 5 dias... Você é mesmo um em um milhão." – Sasuke se virou e deu de cara com Naruto logo atrás de si. Seu subconsciente o fez dar um passo para trás, mas fora inútil quando sentiu a parede o prensando mais uma vez. O loiro estava tão perto que Sasuke podia sentir descrever com detalhes o roçar da respiração desta na sua pele. Os olhos azuis estavam mais sérios do que nunca, porém havia uma clara diferença entre estes olhos, e os olhos de segunda-feira de manhã: Eles estavam tão ternos, tão atraentes, tão _indescritíveis. _E isso fez com que o coração do moreno praticamente batesse 50 vezes mais rápido do que o normal, e mais de 100 vezes quando a mão bronzeada que dias atrás odiava tanto acariciar-lhe a cintura e trazê-lo para perto. Ao mesmo tempo em que o Uchiha fechava os olhos, tocou com ambas as mãos a face de Naruto e quando seus lábios finalmente se tocaram, Sasuke abraçou o loiro pelo pescoço, impossibilitando-o de se desvencilhar daquelas sensações. Após alguns segundos, a língua de Naruto pediu passagem, e o moreno cedeu com prazer. No meio de mordidas e chupadas excitantes,

ouviam-se leves gemidos provenientes do moreno, cortesia do Uzumaki, que vez ou outra, tocava o maior mais intimamente.

Sasuke não sabia dar nome ao sentimento que nasceu naquela noite. Não combinava com doçura e nem com expressões como 'amor'. Era uma luxúria, temperada de ciúmes... Um desejo que o corrompia por completo e fazia com que a pouca sanidade que lhe restara desaparecer.

E quando seus lábios, Naruto beijou o pescoço do moreno. A respiração dos dois estava descompassada, principalmente o Uchiha, que recebia lambidas seguidas de chupadas em um dos lugares mais sensíveis de seu corpo. O loiro mordeu levemente a orelha enquanto desabotoava a camisa do mesmo.

A luz lunar era a única iluminação presente. E tanto a lua quanto as estrelas... Foram as únicas testemunhas daquelas carícias proibidas.

Continua...

**Nota da Autora: **É eu sei. Naruto não me pertence. Mas enfim. Eu estava há tempos querendo fazer essa história, mas não me vinha inspiração. Eu só conseguia pensar em enredos como "O segredo de Brockback Mountain" (É assim que se escreve?), ou até mesmo "NANA", da Ai Yazawa, que aliás é a única mangaká que eu realmente admiro. Mas apensar do árduo trabalho, eu consegui terminar. E modéstia parte, eu gostei bastante do resultado. Bom, agora a parte dos créditos. Primeiro, é claro, à Masashi Kishimoto, cidadão o qual criou esse casal maravilhoso que protagoniza essa história (Tá, tudo bem que mesmo os "extras" são criações dele também). E logo após, agradecer à minha professora de espanhol, pois foi em sua aula que baixou o santo e foi quando comecei a escrever. Viva o "Arriba!". Tá, anyway. Acho que é só. Ah! Essa fic é um presente para** Uzumaki Nah-chan.  
**

Feliz aniversário SUPER atrasado, Naru!

E não se preocupem eu não vou cortar o lemon. Na verdade eu nem ia por lemon, mas como a fic é um presente e a aniversariante gosta e exigiu meu lemon, eu pus. Qualquer coisa agradeça a ela!

Bom... É isso. Próximo ato:

**Céu azul, céu interminável.**

- Sass


End file.
